in my eyes
by AloneAlyssa
Summary: first chapter is the submitting thing and the next ones will be the actual story. To have your oc(s?) in it review with the thing i wrote in the first chapter. Ends August 18
1. The form

**well, how this came to be is random. Just enjoy the ride and this is a mortal story like at goode**

this is for my fanfic that will happen in the next few chapters. Just fill it out in the review thing.

name :

age:

hair color and style :

eye clor and shape :

height :

skin tone :

marks :

clothes :

parents :

weaknesses :

fatal flaw :

appears to others as :

very :

interesting fact :

normal boring five facts :

loves to :

is mostly like :

can be :

had a :

sexuality :

 **and enter your oc by july thirtieth and ill put them in my story. If you didnt read my top note, its a mortal story when their at goode. Tell me anything else you want included.**


	2. The begginning

**First actually chappie! Kinda...idk . Thank you for two follows and five reviews!** Ziaria Lookilo ... Interesting... I wonder why...?! "Boo!" I fell out of my chair. "Gah! Ezra I swear I will!" I yelled. She ran down the hall and into her room. Alex came out rubbing sleep from his eyes. "What the -?!" He asked as Ezra zipped down and into her room. "Nothing. Go back to sleep." I sighed. He opened his mouth but closed it after a thought.

That afternoon we were enrolling in school and talking to friends. I was looking around, I didn't see any of mine. "Zia! Hello!" said Nina. Her messy brown hair was in two pig tails and tied with a bow. Not me or her but..." Alya got to you?" She nodded. "She said that boys would be there so I should look good. She let me wear my shirt though. " I nodded. While we were talking I noticed a strange boy come by. He had messy brown hair and adorable bug eyes.

He was Latino and wore a red t shirt. He had some freckles and was about as tall as me. He glared at everyone as if saying him being here was all our fault. I saw Nico talk to him and him calm down. He pointed to me and I saw Nico look at me. I felt my face warm when I saw that even though I knew he was gay.

"Zia. Do you know anyone with the last name Lowe? " Nico asked. I shook my head. He headed back to the boy and I saw the boy get frustrated. Then a girl came and flirted with him and he started flirting back. I saw Nina look at me expectantly and asked her what. " I asked you if you would text me your schedule and stuff when you get home. You mom is leaving. " I saw my mom leaving and said yes. I would.

Shopping for clothes was not fun. I saw my Fri - my friend on and off , at taecylyn s and curved away. "Ooh... Maybe a sweater thing? " I heard her say to her mom . "Zia! I haven't seen you in forever!" Cried my best friend Micaela. I hugged her and she showed me a shirt she was getting. It was a pale baby blue blouse with little details. After we were done, we went to a smoothie shop. I got a favorite of mine and she got the special. As we sipped and slurped I checked my insta. I nearly choked when I saw leo Valdez post. He was at Walmart with a hammer and match box. I showed Micaela it and we laughed at it.

Then I saw Percy and Annabeth come in. They saw us and got their drinks and slid across from us. Annabeth and Micaela talked about a book and me and percy chatted. "How is penny?" I asked . He shrugged. "Haven't seen her lately. Only know that she's coming to Goode. She's gonna be a sophomore. What about you?" I answered. "Sophomore. " He looked surprised. "I thought you were a freshman. Isn't that your friends year?" I nodded. " But...it's complicated..." He nodded. "Are you telling your last name?" I shook my head. "Oh no. I'm sticking with McDonald. No one needs to know that..." He nodded. He checked his phone and cursed. "I gotta go. " He kissed Annabeth good bye and ran out. "Boys " we groaned and started talking about our siblings.

It was a perfect day. Little did I know what I was going to get into.

 **i hope you enjoyed reading this. I hope you guys liked how I put your characters. I sure had fun! Cookies to all! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) x 10000000000000**


End file.
